


So Much to Learn

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, aesthetic, annaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Ruby takes a liking to Anna the second she lays eyes on her. When she soon realizes that Anna is not only gorgeous as all fuck but also smarter than she looks she has to have her. Problem is Anna’s never been with a demon before. Anna’s never even been with a woman before but that’s ok. Ruby can teach her everything she needs to know.





	So Much to Learn




End file.
